Secret Rendezvous
by Riiyuko
Summary: A story based on lies. Loki and Thor have found a common ground between voices. This allows Thor to learn more about Loki's thoughts, as well as deeper connections. But are interrupted as things between as Asgard and Alyx arise. They must work to stop the hunters from destroying homelands.


Sorry guys, this will be my _**first**_ Thor fan-fiction and so correct me if I'm wrong on parts in the story as I go along. I want to be better entwined when writing this story. Oh and also this is a **Thorki** story which I'm sure you will find out well way in the beginning of the story so you are warned of that. I'm not sure this story will be rated M, but if it is. I will definitely make a note of that. If you want to read on my **WattPad account**. Then it's under the account name **Riiyuko**. So please enjoy~

* * *

"...He that has eyes to see and ears to hear may convince himself that no mortal can keep a secret. If his lips are silent, he chatters with his fingertips; betrayal oozes out of him at every pore." The raven slowly closes the book, resting his eyes in thought. Which was only to be interrupted by the blonde who help his waist rather tightly, but only for comfort. "Brother, I do not understand the book." Thor mumbles quietly, playing with the younger's hair, entangling the strands between his fingers.

Loki hummed quietly, tilting his head back and peeks up at the god, frigid fingers pressing against the sun-kissed skin. But instead of responding right at that moment, Loki ran his fingers across as though he was processing Thor's features through every ministrations. "You do not understand most the books I read you." He jokes, now peering into his brother's eyes, the two having an instant connection at that moment. Then their eyes trail down to where Thor's lips are softly kissing his fingers, intertwining them in the end.

"But you read the most complicated stories though." Thor lets out a throaty whine, pouting as his brother chuckles. "And what do you expect me to read? Perhaps lyrical tales laced with childhood humour? Or maybe intricate life stories that only mortals can understand?" Thor was now pushed back against the seat, watching his brother take a new found position on his lap, facing him. "Or does that not matter? Maybe as long as you can listen to the rasp in my tone, yet velvet when it touches your ears?" A Cheshire-like grin crossed his face, gripping onto a few of the golden locks.

But Thor stayed abnormally quiet, unable to speak not because of shock but because of disbelief. Taking that as a knowing answer, Loki stands and moves to organize his books, raising his hand and waves slowly so that it floats back to the top of shelf in its spot. As he turns back to the elder, he once again waves his hand to fix Thor's complexion. "I sense that Father will be arriving soon, so you better be ready."

"But brother, what did all this mean? I mean accomplish?"

"Don't worry Thor, you will understand." What happened next brought the attention of something surprising. The raven let his hand gestures open the door. There stood Odin, his distraught features very apparent. "What may bother you Father?" Thor asks, climbing out of the seat and walks over with concern, he hadn't seen such worry since Thor had accidentally went missing when he was a younger kid. "The kingdom of Alyx is in distress. I fear we might be in a dire situation. We're having a meeting, Loki and you must attend."

They quietly follow their father, Thor eyeing his brother as he noticed his slowed movements. "What's wrong?" He quietly asks, blinking in slight confusion at the lack of charisma. "Nothing is wrong, let's just see what this is all about."

Thor left it at that knowing that how stubborn his brother was, he would have to pry it out of him some other way. Once the three men entered the chambers, where other of Thor's comrades sat waiting for their instructions. They took a seat next to a familiar face, Sif. Both sat on the opposite sides of her, Loki resting his head on the warrior.

"Now as you all have been informed, Alyx has been under siege. With that being said, we don't know what might be at the kingdom or what those hunters are up to." Odin started, walking around the table while his arms were crossed behind him, causing a pacing movement. "But there is a witness to all the disaster. Being the princess of Alyx, Inkeri." As her name was said, a young lay enter the chambers. Wearing Asgardian clothes, her gaze low to the floor, long silver hair with strands that covered her face as those she escaped merely seconds ago.

"I'm assigning Loki and Thor to guide Inkeri around. You will also protect her in leisure hours. I will be sending a few men to scope out the kingdom for damage and any signs of the king and queen."

As they were dismissed, Odin had prepared a batch of men out then retired to his personal chambers. Loki stood leaning against the pillar with a displeased expression, he wasn't in the mood to babysit, so he stayed back and watched Thor and Sif calmly talking to the Elf Princess. "I don't know much more other than hiding in the secret passageway of Alyx. Mother had cried to be released and Father was nowhere to be seen."

"Have you told my father about the secret passage you hid? I'm sure that where you escaped could be an excellent entrance point for them." She nodded at Thor's question. "That I have, But they wouldn't know the code to entering. Which I'm as well unaware of." This only incited a sigh from the raven.

"You see this questioning is very futile. All he wanted of us was to protect her." Loki waves off, leaving the room. "But if you two want to continue, I will not stop you." With that the door closes, leaving the three alone before Sif nods her head. "I think he's right, As much as we want to find every route. We must rely that they find an entrance. Don't worry Inkeri, I assure you that they will find your Father and Mother." Sif then looks to Thor before leaving them alone.

"Well, may I escort you to your room?" Thor smiles and offers his hand, nervously taking ahold of his hand. She soon follows him quietly, thanking him for the help and steps into her room. "Thank you… I owe your family my gratitude."

"No problem, just… call if you need anything. We're down the hall." He gestures and then heads off. As blonde enters his room, sighing softly and lays down on the bed, he feels a slight weight on his chest. "Seems though the day has weakened you… It's unlike you…" The soft whispers against Thor's ear, caused shivers down his spine.

"I was just taken by surprise at the news... " His fingers automatically knew where to go, caressing and soon getting entangled within the raven locks. "Mmm, that doesn't justify much… Get some rest, we will have a busy tomorrow." But these words don't need to be said as the elder is already lulling to sleep, now being enveloped in darkness…


End file.
